disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympian Gods
The Olympian Deities are the rulers of the world of Ancient Greece in Hercules. They are divine immortals who control the forces of nature. They are related to the older Titans, their ancestors and chief enemies. There are now twelve major deities who rule over the country, the Olympians, all of whom are under the absolute rule of Zeus, god of the sky. They reside high above on Mount Olympus where they discuss affairs related to the mortal world or matters regarding monsters or disorders in nature. Olympian Deities This list consists of deities who only have any significant role in the Animated Series. *'Apollo': God of the Sun, music, prophecy and twin brother of Artemis. *'Ares': God of war, brother of Athena, and founder of Sparta. *'Artemis': Goddess of the Moon, hunting, and wildlife, twin sister of Apollo. *'Athena': Goddess of wisdom, sister of Ares, and founder of Athens. *'Aphrodite': Goddess of love, and beauty. *'Dionysus': God of wine and celebrations. *'Demeter': Goddess of the earth, harvest, fruits, flowers and elder sister to Zeus and Hades. *'Hades: '''God of the underworld *'Hephaestus: God of the fire, forge and fiancee of Aphrodite. *[[Hera|'''Hera]]: Queen of the Deities, Goddess of marriage and womanhood *[[Hermes|'Hermes']]: God of travelers, thieves and messenger of the deities *'Hestia': Goddess of the hearth and family. *'Poseidon': God of the seas and brother of Zeus. *'Zeus': King of the Greek deities, and god of sky and lightning. Minor Deities *'Amphitrite': Goddess of the sea and wife of Poseidon. *'Aurora': Goddess of the dawn. She never appeared physically in the series but was mentioned in Hercules and the Jilt Trip. *'Boreas': God of winds. *'Cupid': God of passion whose duty is to make others fall in love. *'Fates': The immortals with the power of prophecy, who weave the tapestry of fate and history of deities and mortals. *'Iris': Goddess of the rainbow. She never physically appeared in the series but was mentioned in a song in Hercules and the Kids. *'Morpheus': God of sleep. *'Muses': Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. *'Nike': Goddess of victory. She never appeared in the series but mentioned in Hercules and the Poseidon Cup Adventure *'Persephone': Goddess of spring and daughter of Demeter. *'Phantasos': God of nightmares, brother of Morpheus. *'Trivia': God of trivia. * Tyche:Goddess of luck. *'Triton': God and messenger of the sea and son of Poseidon. List of Olympian Demideities *'Hecate': Demigoddess of witchcraft. *'Nemesis': Demigoddess of vengeance. *'Fear and Terror': Sons of Ares. *[[Otus|'Otus']]: Aquatic demigod and son of Poseidon. *'Hercules': Son of Zeus. Main hero in'' Hercules and the series. *'Megara''': Princess of the deities. Physical Appearance The Olympian deities are human in appearance with above average height and an aura of divinity emitting from their body; also, they possess a wide range of skin and hair color. Powers & Abilities The Olympians deities are very powerful beings that possess abilities such as: near omnipotence, immortality, superhuman strength, shape-shifting, teleportation, and omnipresence. The Deities also possess energy based abilities, such as magic abilities and energy projection. They are basically omnipotence, being capable of life-giving to objects or giving supernatural powers to who don't possess it with ease. However, unlike in myth, their superhuman physical capabilities seems much restricted (possibly). Some deities will have abilities related to their specific domain. Poseidon has control over water, and Apollo having control over the sun. Weakness: Magic can harm them; also, they can't break through magic chains. Trivia *In original Greek mythology, most, if not all the Olympian deities, were related in one form or another, such as Athena and Ares being children of Zeus, and husband and wife Zeus and Hera actually being brother and sister. With the exception of recognizing Ares and Athena being brother and sister, and Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades being brothers, these blood relations are seemingly disregarded in the Disney interpretations. The deities' penchant for infidelity, another recurring motif in Olympian mythology, is also disregarded for obvious reasons. *A lot of the deities are portrayed as being much more benevolent in the movie than in the original myths, especially Hera and Zeus. Conversely, Hades is portrayed as being more malevolent than in the myths. Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Royalty Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Character groups Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Animated characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Greek Characters Category:Goddesses